The present invention relates to a tape recorder provided with functions such as a clock or the like that also serves as a tape counter.
Consideration has been given to incorporating devices such as a clock into a superminiature tape recorder.
In general, however, the cell or battery life of a tape recorder is about ten and several hours and the cell voltage thereof varies with the fluctuation of the output, so that in the tape recorder supplemented with the above described multi-function devices, the counting circuit and a display portion assembled with a clock function are driven by an electric power source different from the electric power source of the tape recorder. Therefore, in such tape recorder, even if the tape recorder function is stopped, time of the clock or the like is continuously displayed.
In a tape recorder which can always actuate its display portion, however, if the display of the tape running direction is added to the display portion, even when the tape recorder is out of operation, the tape running direction is displayed and a separate electric power source is uselessly wasted.